darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:IRC
Darthipedia's IRC channels are the place to receive top-notch abuse and scorn in an ultra-sophisticated real-time text-based environment. All Darthipedians are welcome, as are visitors who have not yet been seduced by the Darth Side. Darthipedia has two channels, one for general discussion about various topics regarding the wiki and a special administrator channel where you can speak to the administrators without being distracted with unrelated chatter. Spammers, trolls, willful idiots, and general troublemakers are likely to be booted and banned from Darthipedia's IRC channels. Everyone else is merely likely to be booted on occasion. It is our way. Darthipedia's general IRC channel irc.freenode.net #Darthipedia irc://irc.freenode.net/darthipedia This channel is meant for general discussion about the wiki such as the Council of Blood as well as eventual social talk between users. However, since its main purpose is to act as a support channel, you may be requested from time to time to keep the social discussion to a minimum or take it to PM. Rules #'Operators'. Darthipedia's administrators are also the channel operators. They are the ones who enforce the rules if needed. Don't ask them for ops or voice…''seriously. +V does not give you extra status. #'Keep it civil'. Don't attack other users in our IRC channel; our No Personal Attack policy applies here too. #'You are not the Chosen one! So don't whine'. Whenever someone turns your request down for whatever reason, '''drop the subject!' Acting like a whiny brat will get you banned for disruption faster than you can run to Padmé to tell her how unfair you have been treated. #'No trolling, spamming and what not'. Trolls, spammers, idiots and other dumbasses are advised to take their business to #halopedia as soon as possible. #'Politics and religion'. Feel free to discuss them; however, if any user asks you to drop the subject of politics and/or religion, please do so right away and continue the discussion in private. These topics may only be discussed with unanimous consent. #'IRC Bots'. The only chatbots allowed in this channel are the official #darthipedia bot Darth-2-D2, and several bots owned by trusted users. Bringing in your own chatbot will result in the chatbot being kicked and/or banned, and since the chatbot shares the same IP as their owners... well, you figure it out. #'Language'. In general, English is spoken in our IRC channel, keep other forms of communications like: L33t, TXT, Dutch and Binary within reason. And don't under any circumstance use Gungan. #'Kicking without a valid reason'. Everybody including will be kicked or removed from our channel at random from time to time. are evil and you serve as collateral damage every now and then; don't take it personally. #'Continuous disruption'. Continuous disruption of the IRC channel, its regulars and administrators has in the past and will in the future lead to blocks on the wiki. QDB Darthipedia's Quote Database, or QDB, can be found at qdb.darthipedia.com. Anyone may be quoted at random times, although we discourage publishing entire logs unless they serve a very good purpose. Hosting for the QDB is kindly provided by supergeeky1. Several have administrative access to the QDB; Jack Phoenix, Pinky and supergeeky1 are able to create new accounts and promote users to QDB admin status. If you are a Darthipedia admin and you don't have a QDB account yet, poke one of them. Sithy hall irc.freenode.net #Sithy-hall irc://irc.freenode.net/Sithy-hall [[Darthipedia:Sithy hall|'Sithy hall']] is a channel where you can speak to the administration about "official business" without being distracted by random and unrelated chatter. Users may request a so called "voice" since the channel is on permanent "mute". Other users are free to join and observe the discussion unless one of both relevant parties objects to it. As it is a public channel, the administration holds the right to preserve logs of the conversations as a historical record, however sensitive information about users may be censored for privacy reasons. Rules In general the same rules stated above apply in this channel too. Don't be a dick and keep it civil. Don't request "voice" when a discussion is already taking place. Do not volunteer yourself as someone else's representative, as everyone should be able to make their own case by themselves. For more reading, see Darthipedia:Sithy hall. #669999 irc.freenode.net #669999 irc://irc.freenode.net/669999 This channel is for the G*nquistadores. While the panel itself is invite-only, users are free to join and see whats being discussed in their channel. Much like Sithy hall people can request voice to discuss relevant issues, i.e. a nominated article. The exception for this is when the panel is holding an official meeting. How to join You can either use the standard web client in your web browser, or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Enter either #darthipedia, #sithy-hall or #669999 in the channel and press login. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy web-based chat above, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) *Irssi (In Cygterm) This runs Irssi on Windows using the Linux shell Cygterm. When saved, merely open programs > Irssi console IRC chat > Irssi (In Cygterm). Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes pre-installed with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *Irssi is a client for Linux. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Meet our bots Darth-2-D2 The grumpy yet loyal bot whose only source of energy is your frustration. Commands Other bots On occasion other bots will join our channel. * , owned by . Her commands can be found here. * , owned by . Her commands can be found here. *'AlfredPennyworth', owned by . Quite! *'Mary-Kate', owned by . Please don't feed the bot. *'derpy', owned by . Pony-themed bot that spouts gibberish and quotes hentai. Said to be the "most intellectual Darthipedian." Privacy and Nicknames When logging in to an IRC channel your IP address may be visible. If you do not want this, you may request for a so called "cloak". This will hide your IP address. Darthipedians who access our IRC channel are encouraged to register their nickname thus preventing impersonations. For more information on how to register your nickname, ask an operator for instructions. If you do not want anyone to abuse your nickname or reveal your IP, you should be the first to take preventive actions against this. The same goes for personal information. Do not say anything about your personal life that you don't want to be confronted with at a later time by supergeeky1. :NOTE: The IP cloak can only be issued if you have a registered nickname. IRC